


hope's peak...but in real life

by luckiehawk



Series: danganronpa behind closed doors [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other, Out of Character, Slice of Life, a continuation/alongside hope's peak behind closed doors, a place to put the irl moments from the storyline!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiehawk/pseuds/luckiehawk
Summary: a book for the moments of hope's peak behind closed doors that don't happen in the groupchat! this is lowkey just a thing for plot-centric moments i want to actually write and not clog the other book up with!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mitarai Ryota/Ultimate Imposter, Nanami Chiaki/Soda Kazuichi, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: danganronpa behind closed doors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	hope's peak...but in real life

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place between chapter 3/4 and chapter 5 of the chatfic! leon and sayaka decide to go on a little ~date~ but there appears to be some...complications with their plans. also, title for the chapter comes from paramore's song idle worship...but changed to idol.

leon kuwata couldn't be bothered by anything right now. he was going on a date with sayaka maizono. _the_ sayaka maizono. sure, she was just his classmate and friend, but this was different! he was going on his first ever date with a pretty girl and getting coffee. what time had they planned the date for...? 4pm? he had time. the baseball player checked his phone, a few notifications from the groupchat that he didn't want to bother reading. wait-

it was already 3:55. 

he barely had time to throw together an outfit before he had to haul ass to the campus cafe. by the time he had gotten there, he was panting and about to keel over. so much for having good stamina from playing sports. he cursed himself for his stupidity, taking out his wallet on his way into the small building. the inviting scent of coffee beans and croissants enveloped him as he looked around for a certain idol. yet...she wasn't there. oh well, maybe she was just on her way. he decided to sit near the counter and wait for her.

he took out his phone and typed out a message before erasing it, typing it again, and then erasing it again. the battle lasted for a solid three minutes before someone coughed in his direction. "can i help you?" leon asked, glaring up at the pink haired barista in front of him.

"listen dude, i dunno if you're gonna order anything, and i don't mind you chillin' here because you're a student, but you're kinda drivin' away my clientele." he said with a sharky grin, gesturing over to a small girl who was way too absorbed in her switch to notice him. hey, wasn't that chihiro's sister?

leon grumbled an apology, handing him the money for two iced coffees and a croissant before he got up. the girl immediately sat down where he once was, still absorbed in her nintendo. god, how wasn't she sick of that thing? the redhead found himself sitting in the back of the cafe with two iced coffees, a pastry, and an open chat with a teen pop sensation. how was his life this terrible at 15? he shut off his phone, deciding he'd wait for a little longer before sending her a message.

five minutes of people watching.

ten minutes of convincing himself she just got lost on campus.

fifteen minutes of watching iced coffee melt.

twenty minutes. twenty minutes before someone had approached the table. "hey, sayaka-" but, it wasn't sayaka.

a girl with long hair streaked with several different colors stood before him. she looked like the type of girl you'd find on alt tiktok: crazy eyeliner, flashy thrifted clothes, and a few stick-n-poke tattoos poking out from under her skirt and on her hand. this wasn't sayaka...it was- "i'm ibuki mioda!"

leon nodded, nervously toying with the piercing in his tongue. what did she want with him? he recognized her as the ultimate musician and knew some of her songs, but he wasn't friends with her or anything. "oh, hi ibuki. i'm leon." he said, trying not to come off as disappointed as he was. it wasn't sayaka, but it was a cute girl, so why not?

"is this seat taken?" she asked. she pointed to the chair in front of where she stood, where sayaka's iced coffee sat half melted.

"oh, no but-" he was already cut off by the girl sitting down and starting to drink the coffee. "someone was supposed to be there..."

ibuki looked up from the drink, a ring of black lipstick surrounding where she had put her mouth. now he had to buy another coffee whenever sayaka decided to show face. "oh, ibuki's sorry." she mumbled. she began to get up, but something in leon had snapped.

"hey wait," he said, holding out a hand. ibuki did as told as she awkwardly sit-standing. "stay a while."

and so they sat and had a gleeful conversation about music, life, and conspiracies. 

and when he left the cafe, the only semblance of sayaka had came through...in a text.

"Sorry for not showing today, rehearsal blows :/ reschedule for later this week?"

it took leon a bit to think before he typed out a quick reply.

"soz, but i already have plans with a certain guitarist you might know." 


End file.
